FT Zeref: The END's Return
by Miss Xscape Artist
Summary: Summary: Based off the movie, Goosebumps. Lucy Heartfilia and her mother have recently moved into the small town, Magnolia. Almost immediately, Lucy met her weird neighbor, Natsu, and his even weirder older brother. However, with turns, twists and demons, Lucy really questions whether this town is as normal as it seems.
F.T. Zeref: The E.N.D's Return

 _Summary: Based off the movie,_ _ **Goosebumps**_ _. Lucy Heartfilia and her mother have recently moved into the small town, Magnolia. Almost immediately, Lucy met her weird neighbor, Natsu, and his even weirder older brother. However, when Natsu's true colors show, Lucy automatically realizes that she is thoroughly screwed. And not for the reasons feet think._

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me nor does Goosebumps.**

 **Couples: NaLu, Zervis Gale, Gruvia.**

* * *

In a car heading towards their new home, a mother and daughter were dead silent during the whole drive. Until..." FAIRY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Lucy jumps half a mile in her seat after her mother's random time to break out into song and clutches her shirt where her heart is, at a useless attempt to stop it from beating frantically. "Mom. What the hell." Layla briefly glares at her daughter's choice of language but quickly reverts her eyes back to the road. "Lucy, you know I start to feel uncomfortable after long periods of time without talking plus it doesn't help when you're just sulking over there like some kind of emo."

"I'm not an emo! I just don't feel like talking." Layla scoffs, "Well, that's the first." "Whatever Mom." Layla shifts slightly, while Lucy looks out the window as she stares at the city's passing welcome sign, "Welcome to Magnolia, huh? The city in the middle of nowhere." Layla sighs exasperated, "Lucy! I know this is hard for you after your father's death, but you need to look up and see the big picture. And who knows, maybe if lucky you can finally get a boyfriend." Lucy laughs at her mother's antics " Is that all you care about? Me getting a boyfriend?"

"Lucy you know how much I want grandchildren," "Mom I'm only 17." "Can't you just let me dream?" Lucy rolls her eyes as her mother finally pulls in the driveway of their new house. Lucy slams the car door shut and moves to get a couple of boxes while her mother walks into the house. Out of the corner of Lucy's eye, she sees a flash of pink and hears shuffling from the neighbors house. Burrowing her eyebrows, Lucy slowly walks to the fence that separates her yard from her neighbor's yard. Lucy stands there for a couple minutes waiting for something, "Huh. Must be my imagination."

"Hey, Neighbor!" Lucy screams and then whirls around to face the mystery voice. A boy no older than herself, is propped up with his head above the fence and his eyes shining with amusement. But what surprised Lucy wasn't the fact that he was probably watching her the whole time, like a creepy stalker-didn't Juvia say she was starting some kind of stalke- um stealth class?- laughing at she was shocked that he actually had salmon pink hair that sure as hell looked damn good on him.

Lucy then came to realized that the mysterious boy was laughing at her with tears streaming down his face as he looked like he was about to fall off the fence in hysterics. She also came to realize why he was laughing at her. She was in a pose where she looked like she was about to karate chop someone with a petrified look on her face. She sighed, then lowered her guard and glared at the boy who was still hooting with laughter. "Hey Neighbor," Lucy drawls sarcastically, "I think you should tone your pink hair down a bit. You could scare a couple of people like that, you know?" Still, chuckling, the pink hair stranger returns his attention to his new neighbor, "My name is Natsu." "Lucy"

"Well, Luigi," "What the hell you'd just call me?" "Luigi." Lucy stared blankly up at Natsu. He stared blankly back. But just as he was about to open his mouth again to speak another male voice cut in, "Natsu! What are you doing there?" Lucy saw his eyes widen before he quickly said his goodbye. "Shit! See you later, Lucy!" Then, he disappeared behind the fence once more. Lucy smiled as she realized something, "Hey! You said my name right!" Laughter followed soon after the comment, from the other side of the fence.

Just as, Lucy was about to head into her house, another face appeared above the fence. He was still pretty handsome in Lucy's book, but he had a darker, more mysterious type of aura. "Listen here," Said the strange black-haired man, "I want you to stay away from my brother. And stay on your side of the fence. Are we clear?" Lucy frowned. She didn't like this man's attitude, but she complied anyway, "Chrystal."

Once Lucy finally enters her new home, she sees her mother and aunt sitting at their new marble kitchen counter. "Oh hey, Aunt Mavis. I didn't see you come in." The two women look at Lucy and acknowledge her presence, "Then, what were you focusing so hard on that you didn't notice me pulling into the driveway?" Mavis asked. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh. I was talking to our neighbors. What lovely people."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Dragneel? Yeah, he's real mysterious. Kind of cute, actually."

"Aunt Mavis, you can't be serious, can you?"

"What? He's single, I'm single, perfect match."

"There's a reason some people like him are single."

Layla, pretending not to notice her daughters sarcasm, kindly asks her sister to help them move into their new lives.

* * *

"Zeref!" Natsu calls to his older brother, "Why'd you do that? I was actually enjoying a conversation with Lucy." Zeref turned around sharply, "Natsu. I want you to stop seeing that girl immediately." Zeref then resumed to walking away.

Natsu started to grow angry and In the spite of the moment yelled out, "You can't keep me in this damn house any longer! For once in my life, let me be normal!" Then, Natsu stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Natsu opened his window to let in some fresh air, only to see his new beautiful blond neighbor's room right across from his. Putting his arms on the window sill, Natsu leans in trying to get a hint at what she's doing. He chuckles when he hears her singing to Taylor Swift's 'Out Of The Woods'.

Natsu decides to tease her. "Hey, Neighbor!" Lucy is snapped off the tranquility of the song's tune to her obnoxious neighbor voice. Also, she jumped ten feet high and screamed like her ass was on fire. She turns her attention to her laughing neighbor who was clutching his gut and looked like he was about to fall over. Again. When will this man stop bothering her and get a life?

"Dude. What the hell?" Lucy question monotonically. Natsu tried to stabilize his breathing so he could answer her, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You were just looking too peaceful." Natsu proceeded to burst out into laughter again. Lucy just rolled her eyes. "So, Natsu is there anything fun to do in this boring town?" Natsu pretended to stroke an invisible beard which Lucy thought made him look adorabl- stupid. He looked like an idiot stroking an invisible beard. "Well," He started, "There is one thing. Meet me at the front of your house."

* * *

Lucy really didn't want to know why his smirk looked so goddamn devilish. She really didn't.

Lucy now understood why he had that evil grin on his face. He was so goddamned evil.

There was nothing wrong at first. No, not at first. He showed her pretty sakura trees that petals were rainbow. What's next? A flying blue cat? That talks? This man is impossible. Then, he makes her climb a Ferris wheel. All the way to the top. Then, he laughs at her traumatized face. He laughs. That makes her want to shake him, and ask him what the hell has he been smoking. But she's too much in awe at the breathtaking view that watches over the whole town.

"This place used to be a theme park," Natsu says after a while of silence, "But it lost money and now it just sits here."

Huh. What a waste of money. "So, Lucy," Natsu starts, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Lucy knew this beautiful, sublunary, and all too good to be true night just wasn't in her favor. She looks at him to see that a little pink has dusted his cheeks and he's not looking at her. "No." Lucy pretended like she didn't hear him exhale in relief. "Great. Because I couldn't do this if you did." Lucy read too many books and watched too many movies to _not_ to know what was about to happen, "You're about to kiss me aren't you?" "Hell yeah." The only thing that could have made the moment more perfect would have been fireworks. Or oxygen. So, she didn't have to stop kissing him.

Natsu let her lips go and rested his forehead against his and his eyes glazed over with an emotion she'd never seen before. Sounds cliché, she knows. But it's the truth. She was snapped out of her reverie when Natsu stroked her cheek gently. "Hey Luce," Natsu began, "You know you're my girlfriend right? No backing out at the last moment."

"Never even thought of it."

* * *

"Mom, what are doing?" Lucy asked. The two blondes were currently sitting in the car at Magnolia High School. Layla stared blankly stared at Lucy, "I'm going to work Lucy. If you don't remember I'm the new Vice Principal here." Lucy scoffed at her mother's sarcasm. "Yeah, I know that but you were about to get out at the same time as me. I'm the new kid here. That speaks volumes for itself, and I don't think walking in with the new Vice Principal makes a very good impression. At least, give me a three-minute head start." Lucy pleaded.

Layla smirked, "I'll give you a sixty-second head start. Ready?" Lucy rushed to get out of the car while her mother continued counting. She looked around the school's hallways and was unimpressed with the result. Still, looks like the last school, Lucy thought dryly, Huh there even a person that looks like Juvia over there. Only when the blue-haired girl turned around did Lucy realize that it was Juvia.

"Juvia!?" Lucy all but screams. Juvia stares at Lucy, "Lucy seems surprised to see Juvia." Lucy fast walks over to Juvia's locker. "Of course, I'm surprised! You're supposed to be back home!" "Juvia can't go back home." "Why's that?" "Remember Juvia's stealth class?" Lucy takes a moment to think about this. Ah, Lucy remembers, Her 'stealth' class. For stalkers. "Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with anything?" Juvia rolls her eyes, "Do you notice you ask a lot of questions?" "I do?" "Yes." Lucy blinks at Juvia. Juvia blinks back.

"Anyway, Juvia is here because the police found out about Juvia's class. They said it was 'illegal'." Juvia says as she scrunches up her nose in disgust. Lucy continues to blink blankly. Juvia sighs, "They probably stopped it because Juvia wasn't stealthy enough. Juvia doesn't have a reason to be stealthy enough." Lucy just opened her mouth to comment on her friend's past actions, when a shrill cry call out, " It's Gray Fullbuster!"

Lucy and Juvia turn their attention to the spoken male, and when Juvia lays eyes on him Lucy feels her friend freeze up. And not just that. Lucy isn't even sure if Juvia is even breathing anymore. Her already dark-blue eyes darken even more when she releases a terrifying battle cry of, "You are all my love rivals!" It didn't take rocket science for Lucy to figure out that there was something seriously wrong with her friend.

But just in case you don't follow, she can list the reasons why there's something seriously wrong with this situation.

1.) Juvia is talking normally.

2.) Juvia declared everyone her 'Love Rivals'.

3.) Juvia actually yelled.

4.) Everyone looks like they are about to shit their pants. Including this 'Gray' person.

Before the situation could get any worse, though, the announcements came on. "Will everyone head over to the gymnasium, please? Thank you." Lucy actually has to hold her friend's arm to stop her from jumping on someone. Although, Lucy applauds Juvia on her causality. Way to call dibs on someone. In public. But hey, now people know if you try to mess with Juvia's man, you'll be in the shit house.

Lucy briefly wonders why they're heading towards the gymnasium anyway. Then, the realization hits her like a ton of bricks. It's the Vice Principal's speech. Lucy had to resist of groaning out loud. Lucy just hopes her mom doesn't say something too embarrassing.

Lucy's hopes were crushed the moment her mother opened her mouth. Why of all things did her mom have to evolve twerking in her speech? And then she admitted that she had no idea what twerking even was. Even Principle Erza cringed.

God, her mom is such an embarrassment. Lucy just hopes that her new peers didn't realize that she was her daughter. Alright, maybe she's being too optimistic. Lucy and her mom look too much alike to be a coincidence. Not like that matters at the moment. She's too busy calming Juvia down. After, Juvia's resolution that Gray is hers and only hers, she had been ranting and raving and glaring at everyone. Juvia had successfully struck fear into people's hearts in less than 30 minutes. The Fall Formal seemed like a perfect opportunity to Juvia to prove her worth to 'Gray-sama'. Juvia's words, not Lucy's.

So, she's shopping for a dress for a party that she's not even going to. It makes no sense to her. But of course, Juvia insists that she should go. Not that she could anyway. She's grounded. Heh, Lucy thinks as Juvia shows her a whole line of different dresses, I guess this is better than staying at home doing nothing but talking about romance with Aunt Mavis. Lucy inwardly shivers at the thought.

* * *

 _I swear that I saw Natsu's room on fire, though,_ Lucy continued to think, _Could have I really just been imagining it?_

 _Lucy was just finishing up the last of her homework when she started to hear screaming from her neighbors house._

" _Natsu, I'm not allowing you to see that girl next door again." Zeref eerily calm voice stood out. Natsu furious response, or what she could make out from it rang out, "I'm tired of this! Can't we have a normal life? Can't you let me be happy at least once? Let's stop running away! I like it here!" More shuffling noises and what sound like glass breaking followed soon after._

" _Zeref! I know because I'm the.." A loud shushing noise, "… I know because I'm thaīt my life can't really be normal, but can't we at least try? I'm sure that if we tried to tell someone that they'd understand-" Zeref's response had to be the loudest she's ever heard him, "Natsu, no! Don't even think about it! "_

" _I hate this!" Natsu angry roar and door slam followed. Lucy could practically hear Natsu's irritation. And then she saw it. His curtains were closed but she's sure that she saw a column fire in Natsu's room! It didn't take much for Lucy to go downstairs and call the fire department._

" _Lucy?" Her mother's voice called, "What are you doing?" Lucy barely paid attention to her mother's question, "I'm saving Natsu's life." Her mother wiggled her eyebrows with a knowing smirk on her face, "Oh? Who's Natsu?" Lucy grimaced. Then, she ran over to the telephone and dialed 911._

" _Hello? I'm calling about a domestic disturbance I live at 777 Strawberry Street." Out of the corner of Lucy's eye, she can see her mom make a worried face. "Lucy," Layla says firmly, "What is this all about?"_

 _Lucy doesn't even respond as she slams the handset down, and rushes out the front door. Lucy sees the police already in front of the Dragneel Residence. Lucy stared impatiently at the car. Two police officers stepped out of the car. One had long, bristly, black hair, red eyes and was about 6'4. The second one had wavy, light-blue hair, brown eyes and was about 5'2._

 _Lucy watched as they strode towards the door, and knocked. Zeref Dragneel opened the door and slightly grimaced in discomfort but the emotion quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look that was considered friendly._

" _Hello, Officers. Is there a problem?" Zeref says in a sickly-sweet voice. The black-haired cop scowled and took out his gun before exclaiming, "You're under arrest!" Everyone, including Lucy's mother who was standing right next to her, reeled back in shock._

 _Getting over her partners surprised outburst, the blue-haired police officer quickly scrambled to apologize her partner's mistake, "Woah Gajeel, calm down. I'm sorry for that. I'm Officer Levy McGarden and this is Officer Gajeel Redfox, we got a call down from the station about 1016. Which is a domestic disturbance. Is anything wrong here Mr. Dragneel?" Gajeel begrudgingly put away his gun and glared fiercely at Zeref._

 _A thin layer of sweat formed on Zeref's forehead. "Of course not. My little brother is just throwing a tantrum. We had a small argument." Levy nodded in understanding, "Alright sorry for the trouble, Mr. Dragneel."_

 _Apparently, Layla thought this was a great time to introduce herself to the neighbor and walked straight up to the front door, "Hi, I'm sorry for all the trouble, I'm Layla Heartfilia and this is my daughter Lucy." Layla motioned for Lucy to come. Lucy inwardly groaned._

 _Zeref smiled tightly at Layla, "Thank you for bringing your beautiful daughter," Zeref lips pulled into a thin, hard line as he stared intensely at Lucy, " and the police." Lucy scowled. Then, Lucy felt a hand grasp her arm tightly as she saw her mother plaster a smile on her face and start tugging her daughter toward their house. "I'm really sorry about this!" The police walked up to Lucy and Layla "Mrs. Heartfilia we like to recommend a good psychological treatment for your daughter. We believe that she is on drugs." The two blonds stared wordlessly at the two cops. "Thank you, Officers." Lucy quickly turned around and flipped Gajeel off and glared. Gajeel glared back, offended._

 _As soon as their front door slam shut, Layla was glaring at Lucy looking furious. " You're grounded!"_

 _This time, Lucy did groan out loud._

* * *

That event brought Lucy to her current situation:

Listening to her Aunt Mavis rave on about her pathetic love life.

"So, Lucy I met this cute dude at my cafe Fairy Tail, and I gave him my number but he never called me back. I wonder why?"

"Uh huh. Me too."

"I mean, when I was talking to him he was sweating and had this weird look in his eye, but I guess he was just nervous right?"

"Heh. Yeah, nervous."

Lucy stared out the window out the kitchen, looking at Natsu's silhouette against the curtain. Suddenly, she got an idea and stood up excitedly, "Oh, I just remembered I had this huge test that I had to study for. So, yeah, just don't come in my room." Mavis stared up at her bewildered. "Oh, ok." At that, Lucy dashed out of the room.

"Juvia," Lucy said into her phone, "I need you over at my house, ASAP," Juvia screamed back exasperated, "But, Lucy! Tonight is the Fall Formal! Juvia can't miss her chance to be with Gray-sama!" Then, Juvia added on a darker note, "And he already asked out one of my Love Rivals." Lucy fought a shiver.

"Juvia, I know. And you know I wouldn't be asking you this if wasn't important. So, please." Lucy begged. Lucy heard Juvia sigh on the other line, "Fine. Juvia will just have to try to when Gray-sama over another time. So, what's the problem?"

"I think my boyfriend is being held captive by his older brother." A few seconds pass by silently. "Lucy," Juvia starts, "You know that sounds ridiculous, right?"

"Juvia."

"Alright, alright. Juvia has you covered."

* * *

"Juvia, why are you in your dress!?"

"Juvia didn't want her money to go waste, so she's going to wear it on the night she was _supposed_ to wear it."

"Alright, whatever. Since you're the stealth specialist why don't you open the lock?" Lucy sees Juvia's rare smirks spread across her face, "My pleasure." It took less than thirty seconds, Lucy thought as Lucy sees the door swing wide open.

"Juvia would say ladies first, but since we're both ladies here why don't you go first since this was your idea?" Lucy briefly glares at her friend but then steps inside the musty room instead. The room looked like someone hasn't been down for ages. There was dust everywhere, cobwebs, a creepy clock, and bear traps on the floor.

Well, that's a new one.

"Juvia hasn't broken into many basements before, but Juvia knows that there isn't supposed to be bear traps in the basement," Juvia says as she and Lucy work their way around the traps. "Aren't you supposed to be look-out?" "We never established that Juvia would have to be the look-out."

As Lucy and Juvia near the stairs that lead from the basement to the main floor of the house, Lucy hears Juvia curse out loud behind her, "Goddamnit!" Lucy turns around to see her friend sputtering and sweating cobwebs out of her face. Lucy rolls her eyes, "Come on, Juvia. Stop fooling around." Juvia shoots Lucy a glare.

Lucy and Juvia quietly make their way around the house and comes to a stop when they hear a noise from the bookshelf in Zeref's study. Juvia and Lucy look at each other, then back at the bookshelf.

Juvia slowly walked toward the bookshelf, "Woah, these are all Fairy Tail manuscripts! Keyes, Mard Geer, Deliora! Man, the setting where Deliora took place is exactly where my grandmother used to live. I could never go visit her without feeling paranoid after reading that book. Huh, written by Emperor Spriggan. I wonder what happened to that guy."

Lucy stared blankly at Juvia. "Wow, that's awesome. But what does a bunch of kid books have to do with finding Natsu?" Juvia scoffed, offended, "Lucy, these aren't kids books. Believe it or not, those books are actually pretty scary." "Yeah, but it's still totally irrelevant from finding my boyfriend."

"But why are these books locked?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Who locks a book?"

Lucy sighs loudly, exasperated, " Fine it really matters to you," Lucy looks around the study, until she spots the key on the desk and hands it to Juvia, "Here's the key." Juvia grabbed the key from Lucy palm and unlocked Deliora's book. The lock popped open a Juvia opened the book, or at least, she would have before a fireball zoomed by and the chair next to them spontaneously combust on fire. Lucy and Juvia stare at the chair for

"What are you guys doing in my house!?"

"Um…" A few seconds of silence pass by."Did you guys open a book?" The tension in the air thickened unusually. Natsu's eyes were wide in horror as he strode over to Juvia and Lucy, looking around frantically. "Yeah, sorry, I'll put back." Lucy reaches for the book.

"Wait don't-!" A powerful burst of light that originated from the book knocks all of them off their feet. A cloud of snow and dust appear from the book. Then, a Yeti-sized monster grows from the book.

Oh, God. Shit just hit the fan.

"Is that Deliora?" Lucy whispered to Natsu. Natsu nodded, "Nobody. Make. A. Sound." Juvia dropped Deliora's book in shock and squealed. Real smooth move, Juvia. Deliora turned his attention to Juvia and Lucy, roared, and charged at them. Natsu tackled Lucy and Juvia out of the way and Deliora went skidding out of the front of the house, into the street. Nobody says anything for three minutes.

"Shit!" Natsu swore loudly as he grabbed Deliora's book and jumped out of the giant hole in the wall. Lucy was about to chase after him until Juvia grabbed her arm, her face pale and her hands slightly shaking.

"Lucy," Juvia said slowly, "What the hell was that!? Deliora just popped out a book!" Lucy, impatient, shook her arm out of Juvia's hold in favor to catch up to Natsu and ran out the room and out the front door with Juvia hot on her tail.

Lucy was about to follow the trail of blaring cars when Juvia grasped her arm again but more roughly. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing!?" That thing just crawled out of a book, and you're going to go chase it!?" Lucy snatched her arm away from Juvia, "I have to go find Natsu. Now, are you coming or not?"

Juvia hesitated for a moment, "Fine, but if I die I'm blaming you!" And Juvia ran down the street, following Lucy.

* * *

When Lucy and Juvia finally reach the ice skating rink, Lucy can't help but feel dumbfounded at the wreckage Deloria had done. "Hey, Juvia" Lucy whispers loudly as they approach the destroyed building, "I think Natsu went in there." Juvia rolls her eyes exasperated, "Yeah, well, Juvia thinks he's not the only one who went in there."

"Only one way to find out."

"Juvia finds your determination stupid, Lucy."

Lucy briefly glares before turning her attention to the building. The two teenagers slowly enter the natural-disaster looking ice skating rink, staring at the claw marks against the wall with a look of absolute dread. "Woah," Juvia exclaims, "Deliora gave this place hell." Lucy only nodded in agreement.

Lucy and Juvia walk into the ice rink, only to find Natsu silently standing there with Deliora's book in his hands, looking up at the ceiling. "What the hell is he doing?" Juvia question flatly. "I've only known Natsu for a couple of weeks, but I know that Natsu has the attention span of an untied shoelace. He probably forgot he was trying stop Deliora." Lucy whispered.

"I hope you guys know I can hear you,"

"Then answer the damn question. _What are you doing!?_ "

Natsu briefly glanced at the two girls out of the corner of his eye, then returned his attention to the ceiling. "The only way to stop Deliora is to suck him back in the book." "How the hell can it pop out a book anyway?" Natsu gave Lucy a sheepish look, "Because-" Natsu's explanation was cut short when a red skittle dropped down from inside the jumbotron. They all approached the candy tentatively. As soon as they got close enough, another bag of candy fell. Then, three more. Then, a whole freaking vending machine. Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia scrambled to get out of the machine's way, dodging by a few seconds.

Deliora came down not too long after, not really paying attention to the teenagers, but concentrating on the candy instead. However, as soon as he saw Lucy flinch, he attacked. Lucy dodged, and Deliora slid into the shields of the rink. Just as, Deliora was about charge at Lucy again, Natsu caught his attention. Or to be more accurate, the book in Natsu's hands.

With all three eyes glowing a dark, menacing violet, Deliora slowly approached Natsu, in the threatening way predator would do to prey. Suddenly, the sound a quiet rumble of an engine turns their acknowledgement to Juvia, on the ice resurfacer. Natsu and Lucy look at each other quickly, then take into a sprint towards Juvia. "Good idea, Juvia!" Lucy compliments, "Book it!"

Juvia shifts the stick to drive, then presses her foot on gas. Disappointedly, they realize the damn thing only goes two miles per hour. "Nevermind," Lucy exclaims, "Bad idea! Get off that thing!"

Juvia jumps off the ice resurfacer and they all hide on the side of it, with Deliora crouching on top of the machine. Natsu motions to the girls to be quite, with them nodding in return. However, before Natsu and the girls can run again, Deliora flicks the book, causing it to slide smoothly across the ice. Deliora chases them to the side of the rink, with them swiftly entering behind the wall of the rink while Deliora makes a face plant against the clear plexiglass of the wall.

Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia simultaneously let out a sigh of relief when Deliora is knocked out cold. Until, of course, Deliora gets up and starts punching the glass viciously. All of a sudden, Deliora abdomen has a hole of swirling ink, and Lucy can see a face through the other side. As soon as Deliora is finally sucked in the book, the group of teenagers are met with an even greater opponent. Zeref's enraged face. Or otherwise known as 'The Lady Killer' face. Or so Natsu says.

"Everyone in the car, _NOW!_ "

Ah, shit.

"Juvia has kept calm this whole time, but now she wants answers. What just happened back there?"

Zeref glanced at Juvia through the rear-view mirror then returned his eyes to the road. Silence overcame them like the plague. In the front seat, Natsu shifted uncomfortably as he stared at his older sibling's face. _Ah shit,_ Natsu thought, _He doesn't look happy._ Lucy gestured her hands in a way to get his attention.

Natsu turned around slightly and looked out the corner of his eye and saw Lucy mouth, _Is he him?_ Instead, of responding to the question, Natsu grimaced and shrugged as if to get rid of the idea entirely. So, Lucy took problems into her own hands.

"Are you Emperor Spriggan?" Zeref choked on his own spit and nervously chuckled. "Who's Emperor Spriggan? I've never heard of this person." Lucy smirked "Probably a good thing too. Everytime I think of him, I think of an old man with crappy writing skills. I mean come on! His books suck!"

Zeref let out a very strangled, " _Oh?"_ Natsu fully turned around to look at Lucy. "What are you doing?" Natsu whispered in a low voice. "Just getting the truth," Lucy said cooly. "Anyway, Mr. Dragneel that is exactly how I feel about his writing. It's like, stop trying to be Zekua Melon-" The car was put to an immediate halt when Zeref slammed his foot on the break in the middle of the road.

"Let me tell you something about Zekua Melon. Zekua Melon _wishes_ he could write like me and I've sold way more books than Zekua Melon and plus the idiot cut his arm off!" Zeref screamed in rage but Lucy wasn't fazed, instead very smug of her accomplishment. _Bingo._ "So, you _are_ the Spriggan?" Juvia pressed on. Zeref cringed, muttered to himself, then finally sighed. "I hope you know Emperor Spriggan was an alias." Zeref admitted.

"Juvia was aware, Mr. Dragneel."

"Why do you talk in third person?"

"Why do go under a stupid ass and narcissistic name like _Emperor Spriggan?"_

Natsu and Lucy chuckled silently as they listened to their fellow carpoolers argue. "Ok, no everybody shut up. You must respect the driver with _silence_." Everyone failed to _not_ roll their eyes at that.

When they finally pull into the Dragneel Residence the only thing said was, "Start packing Natsu, we're moving again." Lucy and Juvia froze, wordless in shock. Juvia looked at Lucy who was staring at the house intensely and silently deciding to walk into the house. The two girls follow Zeref in his study where he stood stiffly, reaching for something in front of him. Suddenly, Zeref chucks and unknown object at them, crashing into the wall far beside them. "I could have killed you!" The girls decided to voice their disagreement.

"No…"

"That was a terrible throw."

Lucy steps forward with a scowl across her face, "Ok, _Zeref._ I think now is a good time to explain why that pile of rotten sticks came out of that damn book in the first place!" Natsu walks in quietly with his red duffle bag on his shoulders in the middle of his brother's explanation. "Alright! Ok! Here's why; when I was young I was a really strange kid that was interested in… demons." Zeref paused for a second before continuing. "Other kids called me names and bullied me until I'd just stop talking and connecting with people all. So,when my pen met paper, I made a whole new world of my own. It seemed so real to me. Until, it became **real**. My demons lept off the page, into the real world with my greatest creation of them all leading them. The E.N.D."

Behind them, unknowingly, Natsu hid behind his bangs and clenched his teeth. "When the books are locked we're safe, but when they're not you've seen what-" "Juvia's had people bully Juvia too because she speaks in third person." Juvia interrupted. Zeref furrowed his eyebrows, "Your point is…" "Nothing, Juvia just knows what it feels like." Zeref blinks dumbly at Juvia. "Why am I talking to you? Natsu start packing! But make sure you put Mard Geer's book separate from everyone-"

Zeref's sentence is cut short when he sees a man with long black hair in a ponytail with unusual clothing on with a twisted look on his face sitting in his chair. _Oh, no_ Zeref thought, _It's Mard Geer._

"Mard Geer's apologies Master Zeref, Mard Geer has failed to retrieve the E.N.D but Mard Geer hopes he can still be of service to you." Zeref nodded stiffly while looking at Mard Geer's book on the floor. "Mard Geer, what perfect timing. You see, I've given up on this world. It has rejected me, and I shall reject it. I can't bring this world hell without you."

Mard Geer smiled at the false praise. "Shall we start right away then? We'll unlock all the demons, Master Zeref, but of course we'll start with this town." Lucy and Juvia stood dumbfounded at the change of events. "What the hell is he talking about?" Lucy whispered to Juvia franticly. Juvia shrugged, "Juvia believes he is giving him false information."

Lucy nods in understanding, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Juvia just sighs. "Mard Geer, I think the best thing right now is if we wait for the perfect timing-" Mard Geer glared. "Wait for the perfect timing? Right now is the perfect timing while residents are unaware what's going to happen!" Mard Geer glanced behind Zeref to the three teenagers and held Natsu's glare longer than he should of. "Let Mard Geer guess, It's because of your _friends_ isn't it? Next thing you're going to tell me is you have a girlfriend." Next door, Mavis had a sneezing fit. "Mard Geer can even guess that you haven't told them that everyone who's close to you dies!"

Zeref bent his head down in shame while Natsu steps up to defend his brother. "Shut up, _Maid Gear_ , you don't anything about my brother! So, stop talking shit outta your ass!" Behind the fight Lucy and Juvia still stand there emotionless, "See Lucy, Juvia told you she's not the only one who speaks in third person."

"Juvia, he came out of a _book._ "

"This was a bad idea."

"I agree, we majorly screwed up."

"Again, you guys, I can hear you!"

"Shut up Natsu, and continue your fight with the maid."

"Mard Geer is _not_ a maid."

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Immediately, everyone attention his returned to Zeref who wasn't really Zeref. Gone was his cool, passive attitude and was replaced with a more 'calm before the storm' personality with fury hidden within his eyes. All in all, he looked absolutely horrifying.

Mard Geer sighed and closed his eyes, " Although you look somewhat the same as Mard Geer remembers you," Mard Geers eyes snap open, "You're not. Mard Geer shall surely give the humans hell." In the blink of an eye, Mard Geer was gone. And so was the books.

Things were silent for a few moments, then a faint whisper of, "He's taken all the books." Natsu was quick to his feet to find a solution. "So? Let's go find him and kick his ass!" Lucy shakes her head. "Natsu you have to think this through more-" Crash in the kitchen and a seesaw like laugh resounded through the house. "Oh god no…" Zeref said with a look of pure horror etched across his face. "Please not her."

Juvia silently pondered, "Why does this situation seem familiar to Juvia?" Natsu turned to Juvia "If you read all the books then the traits would be easy to see." Lucy groaned, "So, what demon are we dealing with this time?" Another laugh came from downstairs. _Okay,_ Lucy thought, _Only one way to find out._ With Lucy sucking up her courage, Lucy marches down the stairs into the kitchen, only to find some strange little girl standing there.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy called out and soon enough, Natsu's footsteps were heard as he and others came barreling down the stairs. "Who is this?" Lucy pointed to the girl. The young girl had a black hair bob cut with strange rabbit ears, a white fluffy coat, tights and a tie that says 1/16. The little girl releases a strange laugh. Lucy raises her eyebrows, "What in the blazing hell was that?" Zeref breaks into a cold sweat.

"Lamy…"

Suddenly, Lamy multiplies. Then, again. And again, again, and again. Before they can even blink, they're out numbered. "Ah geez," Lamy mutters, "There's no hot guys here." Both of the males in the room stiffen before yelling simultaneously, "We're right here!" Lucy and Juvia share a look before Lucy turns to Zeref. "With all due respect Mr. Dragneel, you're more cute than hot."

Zeref chokes on his spit while his younger brother whines, "Don't talk about him like that Lucy! _I'm_ your boyfriend!" One of the Lamys walk up to Juvia solemnly, "I'm going to turn your pretty little face into something absolutely horrifying." Lucy, Natsu, and Zeref started sweating while Juvia remained unfazed. Instead, Juvia stared creepily at Lamy, her face already looking horrifying. Then, she smiled. "Die." And then she attacked.

The rest of the group remained stiff as stone as they watched their friend throw the little girl around, and her duplicates, as if they weighed nothing. Juvia then proceeded to toss each of them out a window, defeated or not, with strength that rivaled a tsunami. Finally, standing the empty kitchen, panting hard, Juvia composed herself and flashed a smile at her friends, "Juvia feels a lot better now."

"Holy crap…"

"Should I recommend her some anger management classes?"

"With that kind of rage, I feel like it'd be pointless."

"Juvia is right here."

Zeref stood silently in deep thought, until after sometime, coming to his resolution, "We have to stop Mard Geer before he destroys Magnolia." Natsu and Lucy look at each other, then back at Zeref. "How?" Zeref stood tall, eyes firm. "We've got to get the books back." They all nod. "Let's do this."

"I'm all fired up."

"Knock it off, Natsu. Right now, you're not the main character."

"I don't give damn. I'll say what I want, when I want to."

"You self-centered son of a bitch."

Before the two can continue to have a fight like a married couple, Zeref kindly intervened, "Shut. The. Hell. Up." Or at least Juvia thought he said it nicely, seeing that they followed the same thought process. For a while, they were all silent. "We should probably go." They all continued to stand silently. "What are we doing!?"

"You tell me, we were following you!"

"Why?"

"Because they're your books!"

"You're the one that opened them in the first place!"

* * *

Outside the house, Mard Geer is leaning against a black car with the licence plate of, _Alegria,_ while unlocking books and burning them. "Master Zeref," Mard Geer sighs, "Mard Geer will bring you back to normal." Then, Mard Geer drives off, creating chaos at every block.

* * *

Officers Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox were one of the outcomes of the chaos that Mard Geer insued. "What the hell, Gajeel? I told you to answer the phone!" Gajeel grunted. "Damnit Short Stack. Stop telling me what to do! We're in an police station with only two officers. You're going way over your head, which is not that hard by the way." Levy kicked Gajeel in the shin.

"Hey!"

"Mard Geer would almost find you pathetic humans amusing if it wasn't for the fact you are a pain in the ass."

Gajeel and Levy looked toward the door of the station and automatically tensed. Mard Geer was staring at them with a sadistic smirk and a calm composure. Immediately, the police officers reach for their guns, but are halted by Mard Geer's hand and one word.

" _Freeze."_

Suddenly, A black-haired man with armor and the words, _Absolute Zero,_ in the top right corner cooly walks in through the front door and freezes Levy and Gajeel effortlessly. "Good job, Silver." Mard Geer complements. Silver only grunted. Then, the two demons walked away leaving the officers frozen solid in thick, purple ice.

* * *

"Come on, guys we have to get out of here."

"God dammit, Natsu! Can't you see the front door is locked?"

Zeref groaned in frustration. They needed to get out of here! But how? Suddenly, Zeref had a strike of genius. "Lucy, Juvia!" Zeref exclaimed, "How did you break in my house?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. They were in the middle of something serious here, and he asks how they broke into his house? Is he having a mental breakdown? "...Through the basement." Lucy says cautiously.

Zeref grinned. "Everyone through the basement." The teenagers glanced at each other, sharing the same thoughts but followed the only adult anyway. "Um, why are we going through the basement?" Lucy questioned. Zeref glanced behind him to see if they were following him then, as if content to see that they were answered her, "Isn't it obvious? It's the only way out."

"But there's bear traps down there!"

"So?"

"Why the hell do you have bear traps anyway?"

Zeref groaned in frustration, "Okay, everybody just shut up and follow me." The group continues their way down the basement and out the side of the house silently. As soon as they reach the street, they see something they really didn't want to see. "Mard Geer is burning the books." Natsu stares at the books then exclaims, "Hey, Lucy, Juvia look that way!" Lucy and Juvia look the way that Natsu was pointing, looking for signs of danger only to hear a weird slurping sound that disappeared as soon as it came. Both of the girls turn around to ask Natsu what he was pointing at, but saw him standing there strangely with a sheepish smile on his face and a disappointing look on Zeref's. Also, the book was no longer on fire. Juvia and Lucy look at them suspiciously, then later just brushed it off as Natsu being Natsu.

"So, what should we do?"

"We need to stop Mard Geer."

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out. For now let's see how the rest of the town is doing."

* * *

Unfortunately, at the Heartfillia Residence Mavis might have been losing her mind a bit with the silence.

"Is Lucy ok? Of course she's ok, but what about Layla? Dammit, there's something up I know it, I just don't know-" A solid knock on the front door brought Mavis out of her nervous rant and into the real world. "Coming!" Mavis walks to the front door, but can't see anyone or anything through it. So, she just opens the front door, just in case only to see a huge tan rock just laying on the front porch. "The hell?" Mavis leans in closer to get a better look at it when suddenly, a phantom like demon floats up from the rock, bearing it's teeth threateningly. Mavis green eyes go wide and she cautiously takes a step back out of fear with the transparent demon following her every move.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Zeref walk through town, staring at the site in horror. Almost all the people stood frozen with purple ice, with the streets being littered with blaring cars and the power lines down and short circuiting. All of a sudden, Juvia gasped, "Gray-sama!" Juvia sprinted over to a frozen statue of a person that resembled the said male. "What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be a the high school- oh wait, you are not Gray-sama." Everyone but Juvia let out a breath of air. "But who would be as diabolical as to freeze everyone in town?" Natsu shrugged, "It could just be Mard Geer or Silver." Lucy looked at Natsu curiously. "Silver?"

Zeref returned everyone to the subject at hand, "On the more important note something bad happened here, but I don't know if we have the time to figure it out." Lucy looked at Zeref. "Isn't that our sole purpose for being here?" Zeref shook his head. "No, we're supposed to stop Mard Geer. And if we do that all of this goes away-"

A loud noise makes Zeref silent. Then it happens again and again, until it resembles something they're all familiar with. "Are those footsteps!?" Lucy asked. Natsu groaned, "I _really_ don't want to meet what big ass thing makes that kind of noise." And as if to be contradictory to Natsu's own wishes, the noise reveals itself.

"Oh my god…"

"Is that Lullaby?"

"I really wish you wouldn't say shit like that, Natsu. If you say it out loud then it's actually really going to happen."

"Everyone heard those big ass footsteps, Lucy. It was going to happen anyway."

"Well, you didn't have to say it out loud!"

"And why the hell not!?"

"Are you guys really going to do this right now?"

"Okay everyone back in the car! We gotta outrun this thing now!" Zeref exclaims. Everyone rushes to the car and slides in quickly, while lurching forward as Zeref puts his foot on the gas and accelerates. "Geez watch it!" Lullaby places its large, wooden leg right in front of the car as Zeref swerves to avoid it. "Do one of you what to drive? Cause I'll pull over right now!" "I would but I don't have a fucking license!"

"Just drive dammit!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing the whole time?"

"Bitching around!"

"Love the brother to brother talk boys," Lucy intervenes, "But I think someone needs to pay attention to the road." Zeref takes a sharp left. "Where are even going!?" Natsu turns around in his seat to stare at his girlfriend. "We won't be going anywhere with driving skills like those," Natsu points at Zeref, "Because we'll be dead before we even get there." Zeref grabs his younger brother's shirt and forces him to sit back down correctly in his seat. "Shut up, Natsu. Unlike you, I have ideas." "I have ideas too!" "Yeah, that usually lead us going straight to hell."

Natsu just sits in his seat and pouts while Zeref rolls his eyes. Sooner than later, the group arrives at their destination. "A grocery store!? We just faced death itself and you take us to a _grocery store!?"_

"It was the safest place to go!"

"Safest place to go my ass!"

"Juvia agrees with Lucy. The grocery store is obviously _not_ the safest place to go."

Lullaby gigantic body is seen over the treetops as it lets out a deafening roar. "The grocery store will do." They scramble out of the car and into the store just as Lullaby enters the parking lot. Lullaby rips open the top of the car and then destroys it when it fails to find Zeref.

"No, no, no. Oh, my car."

"I think that thing did you a favor. That car was a piece of crap."

"Everyone shut up and let me mourn in silence."

A strange noise echoed through the store. The group looked at each other. "What was that?" Juvia questioned. Everyone looked uneasy.

"You don't think something could be in here with us?"

"Why not? Zeref probably made a fucked up version of the cookie monster and put it in the setting of a grocery store."

"I did _not_ create a demon based off the cookie monster."

"Yeah, cause that sure as hell wouldn't be a best seller."

A sniffing noise and footsteps bounced off the walls of somewhere in the store. "There is definitely something in here with us." Lucy noted. "Should we split up?"Juvia questioned. Zeref nodded, "That's probably the best idea. Lucy, go with Natsu. Juvia, come with me." They all silently split ways.

Lucy grasped Natsu's hand and failed to notice the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Natsu, what do you think it is?" Natsu snorted, "Whatever it is, it can't be good." As the couple was walking out an aisle they noticed a huge, yellow wolf hybrid thing that was standing on it's hind legs with a spotted bandana around its neck. When Natsu and Lucy shift their vision to the side, they see Zeref and Juvia hiding behind the clear glass freezer door. Zeref mouthed only one word. _Jackal._

Natsu nodded and whispered, "Get behind me, Lucy." Lucy eyed him strangely but did what he said anyway. To Lucy's surprise, Natsu grabbed the shelf closest to him at lifted it up as if it weighed nothing and tossed it at Jackal. The heavy object obviously took Jackal by surprise as he skidded into the glass doors, breaking them. It was then Juvia and Zeref scrambled out of the freezer chasing after Natsu and Lucy.

Although, Lucy could care less at the moment as Natsu's strange defense technique swirled around her brain. What Natsu did showed an unusual burst of strength that he shouldn't have been able to pull off. Natsu looked strong, but he didn't look _that_ strong. Which leaves the question on how he was able to do it.

Lucy looked at Natsu. Just what is it that he hasn't been telling her?

However, even with Lucy's thoughts being consumed by Natsu she can still hear the loud scratching noises of Jackal's large claws trying gain traction on the white tiled floor. Jackal proceeds to jump on aisle after aisle, looking for a way to cut them off. Zeref looks over his shoulder, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Zeref looks a large beige, metal door and an idea pops into his head. "Everyone, go to that door!" The teenagers follow to where Zeref was pointing at, and nodded in unison while starting to pick up speed. Zeref gets outside the door first and starts ushering everyone out the door quicker. As soon as the last person dashes out, Zeref slams the door shut and bolts it, then finally taking a breath of release. A loud thump from the other side of the door makes everyone jump.

"Heh, like to see him get through that." Zeref snorts. Another bang comes from the other side of the door, only louder. "Um, maybe he can. Anyone like to find out?" Lucy states. Everyone shook their head. Natsu and Zeref flipped over the railing, while Lucy and Juvia run down the long flat concrete way. The door bursts open, revealing Jackal who is slowly walking toward the group of people in a predator like state.

The group takes fearful steps backward, trying to get as much space possible away from Jackal. Just before Jackal pounces on them, he's hit by a car, which in effect tosses him into a dumpster, whimpering. Everyone is left in awe about how perfect the reckless driver's timing was, until Lucy realised the driver was someone familiar, "Aunt Mavis!?" Mavis smiled uneasily.

"Hey, Lucy I was wondering where you were. You couldn't have been in the house after all that happened downstairs." Lucy looked at Mavis with half horrified look, "Why? What happened downstairs?" Mavis waved her niece off. "Aunt Mavis?" Mavis just chuckled. Everyone except Zeref was paying attention to their conversation. Zeref was just staring at Mavis with pure admiration. Is she an angel? Zeref thought, She sure as hell comes close to one.

It was when Mavis returned Zeref's stare was it when time stopped. Mavis looked like she stopped breathing and Zeref hadn't blink for a few minutes. The rest of them just stood in an awkward silence. "Um…" Lucy started "What are you guys doing?" Natsu finished. Juvia shushed them, "Can't you see they're having a moment?" Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other.

"T-thanks to your reckless driving you kind of saved all of us. T-thank you." Zeref stuttered. Mavis placed a blond strand of hair behind her ear, "W-well, I could leave you guys alone to get hurt." Zeref nodded thankfully, "H-how about a dinner to make it up to you? My treat." Mavis smiled. "I'd love that." Zeref blushed, "Great. It's a date then."

Lucy had enough of their romance. "Hey, Aunt Mavis why don't you go to the police and tell them to meet us at the high school?" Mavis regretfully turned her attention to Lucy. "Yeah, that's a good idea." As Mavis started driving away, Zeref started shyly waving at her. When Mavis was out of sight he broke out into a victory dance.

"I've got a date! Hell yeah! And she's cute!" Zeref was running around, pumping his fist in the air. Juvia sighed, "Aw, that's cute. And I'm starting to see Zeref's resemblance to Natsu." Lucy and Juvia turn their heads to look at Natsu, only to see the teenager picking his nose. Lucy cringed.

"That's gross, Natsu."

"You know, your Aunt is more reckless at driving than my brother."

"I think you're trying to change the subject from what you just did was gross."

"We should probably get going." Natsu stated, "I know if we cut through the cemetery, we can get to the high school quicker." Zeref stopped cheering. "How do you know that?" Natsu shrugged, "I sneak out." Zeref's face twisted in horror. "Wait. Why are we heading to the high school?" Lucy questioned. Zeref sighed then looked at Natsu. Natsu nodded. "I'll explain once we get there." The two teenage girls looked uneasy, but agreed none the less.

The group silently makes their way through the cemetery, anxious and on guard at the smallest movements. Lucy and Natsu was little ways ahead of Juvia and Zeref, calming their nerves down by indulging in small talk, "Lucy, I don't mean be too pushy but where is your dad? I've never heard you talk about him before." Lucy lips straightened out into a thin line. "He died a year ago." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy shook her head. "Don't be. It really doesn't bother me anymore anyway." Natsu frowned. Then he walked silently for awhile. Finally, he said, "You know you're a horrible liar, right?" Lucy scoffed then glared at Natsu. "Excuse me?" Natsu looked up at the moon and the stars, seeing them splattered across the dark canvas of the atmosphere. After letting out a deep sigh in the early autumn night air, he finally answered to Lucy's offended tone. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me. I can see you're still in pain." Lucy felt her eyes soften at Natsu's caring voice. "Yeah, I guess. It's just easier if I pretend I don't care so I can cope with the pain."

Natsu opened his mouth in protest when suddenly he heard a rumble somewhere in the graveyard. The couple immediately halted and listened for any signs of danger. Zeref and Juvia also ceased walking while they payed close attention to their surroundings. In the silence they could hear the chitter and flutter of the birds for a few minutes, and almost deemed it safe for walking again until they heard another strange rumble. A sense of foreboding fell among the group. Soon enough, dark shadows rose from gravestones and rocks, whispers so quiet and fast it was unintelligible. They slowly made their to them, picking up their pace as they went. Zeref had enough.

"Go, go, go! Everybody run!" The teenagers broke into a sprint running toward the tall, black metal gates. They all run through the crack of the chain gate, barely escaping the grasps of the transparent phantoms.

* * *

Mavis can barely concentrate on driving. Whether it's because she scored a date or because of that shitty rock-demon that chased her through her sister's house, she doesn't know. Don't even _ask_ her on how she got out of that situation.

"Go to the police, tell them to go to the high school." Mavis repeated in a mantra. Mavis randomly parked somewhere in the middle of the road, not thinking anyone would mind due to all the chaos. Mavis walked through the front door of the station, surprised and disappointed at the lack of people. "Hello?" Mavis called, "Anyone here?" When Mavis was only met with silence was when she started to get frustrated. "Goddamnit," Mavis growled under her breath.

"And just might who you be, Miss?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Mavis spun around in surprise, searching for the cause of the voice. Mavis furrowed her eyebrows when she found a young man, with a composure that screamed calmed and collected. That, for Mavis, was strange. Who could be so calm in this living hell? "Where's all the police?" Mavis asked. The strange man pointed to something she failed to acknowledge earlier when she walked into the building. Behind her stood the only two officers on duty, frozen solid. Mavis resisted the urge to scream. Mavis turned around and glared at Mard Geer.

"What have you done to them?" Mard Geer smirked.

"Unfortunately, the same thing I'm going to do to you."

Just then, Silver once again walked through the front door and froze Mavis solid.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Zeref and Juvia walk through the front doors of the high school, exhausted. "Damn," Natsu panted, "We're finally here." Lucy turned to Zeref, "You still never told me the reason we needed to come here in the first place." Zeref took a deep breath and started his explanation. "Every book I've ever wrote has been with a special quill pen and ink. Unless I have those items, my plan won't work." Lucy continued to urge Zeref on, "Which is…?"

"To write every demon I've ever created into just one book." Lucy's eyebrows raised. "That sounds insane." "It's the only thing we've got right now." "I suppose so." Everyone took one more minute to catch their breath before they continued on with Zeref's plan. "Alright, so where's your pen?" Juvia questioned. Zeref shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I need you guys to help everybody here escape before the demons show up and I'll take care of the book." Zeref looked at everyone, but held his gaze with Natsu who looked a bit skeptical about the plan. Finally, Natsu sighed as a sign for agreeing to it. "Alright."

Natsu, Lucy and Juvia headed down to the gymnasium to warn their classmates of danger. Lucy sighed, "This is gonna be hard." Natsu looked at her curiously. "Why?" "Because our classmates are a bunch of stuck up asses that won't believe anything we say." Natsu nodded in understanding, "Leave it to me then. They don't even know me." Lucy shrugged. "Ok, but I don't think that'll change a thing."

The three teenagers pushed opened the door to the gym, met with a huge mass of teenagers dancing, flashing lights and pounding music. Natsu was in awe. "So this is a high school dance." Lucy nodded as they pushed their way through people to go to the front. "Yeah, but usually there's better dancing." Lucy eyed a teen doing the walking man then the whip. Lucy shook her head in disappointment.

When they finally made to the front they saw Lucy's mom standing there in discomfort. Layla relaxed automatically once she saw the face of her daughter. "Lucy!" Lucy smiled uneasily, "Hi, mom." Natsu brushed past her and went on top of the stage to steal the microphone. The music stopped and the spotlight was on him. "Listen up! We have a bunch of demons roaming around town and we need your help to barricade the door." There was a bunch of groans and eye rolls from the crowd. However, once voice stood out as clear as day, "Why would we do that, pyro?" Natsu glared in the general direction of the voice. He doesn't even see the person but he knows he doesn't like him. "Who said that?" A hand raised from the crowd. "I did." The rest of crowd stepped away from the said person. There stood a male with ink black hair and eyes and a build just like Natsu's but with a little more height. Natsu threw a heated glare at the male. He _really_ didn't like him. Juvia sighed, " _Gray-sama."_ Natsu snorted, "Who are you?" "Gray Fullbuster." Natsu smirked. "Hey, Gray. You're 50 Shades of Fucked Up." The crowd roared with laughter.

Gray threw a dirty look at Natsu. "You piece of-" Gray's sentence got cut off when a loud crash resounded through the high school. Suddenly, Lullaby's face appeared in one of the windows. Everyone screamed and started to panic. "See," Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval, "I told you there was demons." Principle Erza stepped on stage and took the microphone from Natsu. "Everyone do what you can to barricade the doors! _NOW!_ "

Everyone turned out to be more afraid of Erza then the demons. "Aye Sir!" The crowd screamed in unison.

* * *

Gray was making his way down one of the halls to help block one of the doors when Jackal popped out from one of the other halls. Unfazed by Jackal's sudden appearance, Gray cracked his knuckles and put his guard up, prepared to do hand to hand combat. However before Gray was even able to land a hit on Jackal, Juvia ran into Jackal with all her weight somehow able to send him _through_ a _wall_.

Not knowing what to do, Gray just stood there, staring at Juvia in shock as she panted and glared darkly at the wall she sent Jackal through. Looking at Juvia's face, Gray smiled. "Damn," He said as he combed his hand through his hair, "That was awesome as _fuck."_ In very few long strides, Gray made it over to Juvia, grabbed her, and kissed her deeply. All the while not noticing Zeref walking out of the hole in the wall that led to the auditorium, staring at the couple with wide eyes then speed walking down the hall.

"Zeref!" Natsu greeted excitedly, "Did you finish?" Zeref shook his head. "I have 1 to 2 pages left. I just need a little more time."Principle Erza's eyebrows furrowed, "We can't really buy it for you." Natsu looked at the chemistry kit on the wall and the buses outside and smirked, "I have an idea." Lucy and Zeref looked uneasily at each other. Then, Juvia and Gray burst into the room both of their hair and clothes looking disheveled. "What'd we miss?"

Zeref shook his head, "The demons after me, so if we get them to 'follow me' we'll be golden." Gray raised his eyebrow. "Like a decoy?" Zeref nodded and Gray shrugged, "Fine by me."

Mard Geer spotted a bus exit the back of the school and automatically called back his troops of demons. Then shook his head as he got back in the car. "Master Zeref," Mard Geer started, "Is that really the best you can do?" Mard Geer called Jackal over, "Find him."

The army of demons then started following the decoy bus, not knowing the real bus was on the opposite side. "Did it work?" Zeref asked, his eyes trained on the road. "Not yet!" Natsu answered back. "Damn." Zeref said.

Lullaby dashed toward the speeding vehicle, effectively knocking it down on its side. Mard Geer sent Jackal and Delora to check it out. As soon as they pried the door open, and Mard Geer heard a soft click he knew the bus was a fake. "Oh, shit." Mard Geer sighed.

As soon as Natsu and the rest saw the explosion cloud they knew they were in the clear. "Hell yeah!" Natsu cheered. He briefly kissed Lucy and high fived Juvia. Natsu even saw Zeref smirk in the rear-view mirror. "We're gonna make it." Lucy whispered, but without her knowing it Natsu frowned. He knew he needed to tell her, but…

* * *

As soon as they reached their destination, they all hopped out of the bus anxious to see Zeref finish the book. Lucy looked around them find their destination strange as Natsu turns the power on. "The old amusement park?" shrugged, "I couldn't think of anywhere else." Zeref eyes trailed to one of the buildings. "To the fun house."

Natsu was pacing as he was waiting for his brother to finish up the book, with the girls just sitting on the floor staring blankly at the mirrors when huge rose thorn vines comes through the funhouse making the inhabitants dodge the thorns. "Everyone outside!" Zeref yelled.

The group stumbled their way outside and climbed the Ferris Wheel to the very top looking down on Zeref's creations. Mard Geer was standing dead center of all of them, standing there with an arrogant face. Suddenly, Lullaby came zooming through the woods heading straight for the Ferris Wheel, violently crashing into it, throwing the Ferris Wheel off it's coarse and down the hill. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" The petrified group says in unison as the speed down the hill.

Lucky for them the Ferris Wheel stops moving when it got stuck between two trees and they all climbed off the Ferris Wheel in a hurry. "Thank god," Juvia said, "Juvia thought that was how it was going to end." Natsu, knowing his time was limited with Lucy, took both her hands into his own and stared deeply into her eyes planing on telling her the entire truth. "Lucy. I'm sorry after this I won't be able to see you anymore," Just looking at Lucy's face made Natsu's heart shatter into pieces. She looked heartbroken. Natsu took a deep breath, "I'm the E.N.D. Once the demons start to go into the book, so will I."

Lucy whimpered, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Natsu smiled softly. "Because I love seeing you smile." Natsu turned to Zeref. "Open the book." Lucy shook her head viciously, "No, don't leave Natsu! Please." Natsu frowned, "I'm sorry." Zeref took a deep breath, then finally opening the book and tossing it to the ground. "No!" Lucy sobbed.

The demons started to re-enter the book one by one, until the last one left was Natsu. Unlike the rest, he started disappearing in flames. Finally, every demon was gone and Juvia hastily closed the book, holding as each of them silently mourn at their loss.

* * *

"Zeref!" Mavis calls out to her boyfriend. Zeref turns and looks at her in shock until a huge grin spreads across his face. "Mavis! What are you doing here?" Mavis raises her eyebrow, "You seriously think I won't show up on your first day?" Zeref blushed then murmured, "You didn't have to." Mavis giggled. "But I did. See you later!" Mavis leans in and kisses Zeref and he waves her goodbye then walks into his new classroom.

"Okay class, I'm your new Language Arts teacher Zeref Dragneel or other wise known as Emperor Spriggan." Lucy smiles as she looks at the major smile on his face. "A book can be broken down into three main parts. The beginning, the middle and the END."

Later on in the day Lucy walks up to Zeref, "You miss him right?" Zeref smiles at Lucy. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss him annoying the hell out of me." Lucy laughs at that. "Me too." Lucy sighs sadly. Zeref looks at her, "Maybe you won't have to." Zeref points behind Lucy and Lucy follows his hands then gasps.

Standing right behind her is Natsu Dragneel, having the biggest grin she's ever seen on his face. Lucy drops her book bag and runs into his arms. "Natsu!" Natsu laughs then kisses her, holding her like he'll never let her go. Then he takes her hand and says, "I wanna show you something." As he leaves out the front door of the school, Natsu looks over his shoulder and mouths 'thank you' to his brother before finally leaving out the front door.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that is a new record for the longest one shot I've ever wrote. Sorry if it feels a little rushed at the end if it really bothers you please comment and I'll fix it. I have other summaries for stories below if you want to check it out. Yes, they're one shots. Really long one shots. There will be a poll on my account. Check it out!**

 **Head over Heals**

 **Summary: Based off** _ **Head over Heels**_ **. Lucy Heartfilia is a fresh new author from small-town Magnolia with a new position in the major city Crocus. Lucy has always had bad luck with men so when she meets Mr. Perfect, otherwise known as Natsu Dragneel, she's a bit skeptical of his intentions. And by skeptical, I mean she thinks he's a serial killer. Oh, don't forget the crazy ass supermodels.**

 **Random Snippets:**

" **...Was this whole thing a lie, Natsu? Is that even your real name?"**

" **Of course Natsu is my real name, Lucy! And not everything was a lie. Me, you. Us. That's real."**

" **Please don't let it be Natsu," Erza chanted, "Or at least please let him be just taking a piss."**

" **Woah, that thing is huge."**

" **I'm gonna stick it in."**

" **Hey, man, woah watch it!" Erza smirked, until a disgusting burbling sound occurred, "Ah, shit."**

" **They want a body, I'll give them a goddamn body."**

" **22...23...24...25!"**

" **I'm gonna call you Salamander."**

" **Please stop your dog from tackling, and humping me, Natsu."**

" **Hey, but he only drools on his favorites."**

" **I think I found a new religion. It's called Lucyism."**

" **Way to go, Lucy! I know you enjoyed yourself at Natsu's because you left the curtains open."**

" **I'm not in love guys! I don't love his sexy smirk, or maybe how he can make me laugh after I get tackled by his dog or his carefree attitude and the looks he gives me or the kisses or the dates or anything! I do not love Natsu Dragneel!"**

" **If you don't start looking for someone now, Lucy, you're going to end up like someone who forces people to watch their fat ass cat's birthday party."**

" **I can take it if you're talking about me, but don't talk about** **Milord** **you old hag!" (** **Noragami reference** **)**

" **Hey guys, I think Erza's playing charades! Stupid Erza! You're not aloud to use props and you're supposed to take your clothes off! Uncle's rules!"**

" **Lucy, I know Natsu is physically attracted to you because he's looking at you the same way my uncle used to look at me!"**

" **...Juvia, no."**

" **Lucy… I love you."**

" **I'm head over heals with you, Salamander."**

 **Just a Hop, Skip and Hotel Room Away**

 **Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a major fight, making Lucy retreat into the newest hotel in Magnolia, Fairy Tail Inn. However, it doesn't take long for Lucy to figure out there's something up with the hotel. With each room representing a year, Lucy temporarily has the power to either go into the past or the future of her life. Although, the only room missing is the one the represents the present. Does the room hold a dark secret or something more… life changing.**


End file.
